The present invention relates to an antenna assembly and, more specifically, it relates to an antenna assembly for mounted in an electronic device and having an improved mechanical antenna casing.
The development of wireless local area network (WLAN) for computers has facilitated the use of electronic devices such as computers for network communication. However, computers are often used in complex radio frequency (RF) environments such as office buildings and the like, where WLANs are usually installed. These environments include physical barriers which give rise to multiple reflections of the signals transmitted or received by the computer. The signals travel over multiple paths, resulting in interference patterns and thus xe2x80x9cdead spotsxe2x80x9d. The radio frequency environment is further complicated by movement of persons or equipment within the environment.
So, there is a need to locate the antenna accurately as well as reduce the cost of assembly of antennas. An antenna is typically soldered or screwed into place. This is time consuming and requires special equipment.
Hence, an improved and compact antenna assembly is needed to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies of current antenna assembly.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical antenna casing of an antenna assembly for accurately fixing an antenna.
An antenna assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative antenna casing, an antenna body and a flat metal reflector received in the antenna casing. The antenna body includes two metal arms substantially extending opposite to each other and a U-shaped portion connecting the two arms A coaxial cable is soldered to two ends of the U-shaped portion and partly received in the antenna casing. The antenna casing includes a front wall, a back wall, a pair of opposite side walls, a cross wall, a pair of supporting walls each defining an inclined notch in which the antenna is fixedly retained therein. The cross wall is uniformly distanced from the front wall and the back wall and connects with the side walls for separating the antenna body and the metal reflector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.